This invention relates to a process for the production of a liquid antioxidant spice extract.
In conventional processes for the production of natural antioxidant extracts from spices, the end product is generally a powder. This powder cannot always be used as such because its incorporation in certain media, particularly liquid media, can present problems in regard to complete solubilization which make the end product unacceptable. For certain applications, therefore, the antioxidant powder first has to be dissolved in a liquid phase. A neutral and inert edible oil is preferably used as the liquid phase. However, precipitates are formed even during incorporation of the powder in an oil. These precipitates are difficult to eliminate by filtration and are troublesome in the preparation of products to be stabilized for technological reasons and for reasons of appearance.
Japanese patent application JP 58-208 383 (Hasegawa Koryo KK) relates to a liquid antioxidant containing a mixture of saturated C.sub.6-12 fatty acid triglycerides and natural antioxidants from sage and rosemary. These spices are conventionally extracted, dried and mixed with the triglyceride mixture. The disadvantage of this system is that it does not enable a clear antioxidant concentrate to be obtained and/or, on the other hand, deposits are formed during storage due to the presence of constituents partly soluble in the triglyceride, resulting in a thixotropic effect.
The fact that it is not clear makes the liquid antioxidant product inhomogeneous and more difficult to incorporate in the compound to be treated.